Smiling Pizza
by DVii
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura couldn't wait to fall in love with Sasuke but when the moment came, she found herself chasing after him, trying to bring back his memory of her after his accident. Everything that they shared together was erased...but she still believes.


**Smiling Pizza**

Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I can't believe I'm dragging myself into even _more_ trouble and _more_ work!!! But I think it's the anticipation that caused me to type my new project . . . TWICE!!! Yeah, I really hope you guys like the idea!!!

For Sakura's birthday!!

-

Hair disheveled, eyes glossy with tears, Sakura sat at the corner of the freshly made bed with her hands fidgeting nervously about on her lap. The only thing disturbing the awkward tranquility was her mind rampaging:

_What if I'm not what he expects?!_

_What if he thinks I'm unattractive?! _

_. . . What if- what if he rapes me?!!_

She was 20, she was scared, and this was her first day as a married woman. The ruthless results of this arranged marriage didn't satisfy anyone, not her or her husband but only their parents.

Sakura's back instinctively straightened when the light wooden door slid open and close with a quiet tap that seemed to echo throughout the room. She didn't dare look up and latch her eyes with his emotionless, black orbs.

_Okay, just calm down, Sakura. If he does anything, just use the stun gun._

Sasuke's finger curled around the thin strap of his robe and savagely tugged it until it grew slack. When it finally became undone, he, unfortunately, just threw it aside and climbed into bed.

Are they capable of living together as new family like this? Not even saying a word to each other without feeling like strangers?

The pastel-pink haired girl unwillingly closed her eyes and let two streams of tears roll freely down her soft cheeks before her whole face trembled. Her small hands covered her face as she bent down and cried. Her future was going to be wasted. She is always going to find unhappiness for the rest of her time being. Sakura broke down into even more tears and uncontrollable sobs.

"Are you coming to bed or what?" Sasuke frustratingly asked, not even bothering to move in his position.

She didn't answer. No, she didn't _want_ to respond! Hesitantly, Sakura moved over to the lamp and turned it off as she smeared her tears all over her cheeks. When the darkness finally engulfed the entire room, she laid on her back for a moment before rolling off to the side of the bed.

The newlyweds found solace sleeping with their backs towards each other throughout the whole night. It was the only thing that satisfied them that night.

-

The door slid open with much force and Naruto, with his usual grin, stepped in the room. He filled his lungs with as much air as possible as began his boisterous message: "Rise and shine, newlyweds!!" . . . He continued blabbering.

Sasuke ignored the irritating wakeup message that came out of his friend's mouth and rolled over, to the center of the bed. He heard his wife gasped when his forehead banged into her cheekbone. Sakura's eyebrows narrowed as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ow," she muttered, gently rubbing the pain with one hand while the other tried to push Sasuke off of her.

"Get up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

The pink haired girl was taken aback when the Uchiha's hand slammed against her bare chest and pushed her down into the soft mattress with his weight as lifted himself up.

"Don't do that!" she scolded him when he removed his hand and sat up. Sakura looked down. He had slammed and pushed her down so hard, the red imprint of his hand was visible.

_Damn that hurts!_ She thought, rubbing her chest.

"People! Stop screwing around and get ready!"

"Get ready for what?" Sasuke asked, rubbing the back of his neck irritably with his eyes squinted from the bright morning light that poked through the gaps of the wooden blinds.

Naruto's head fell forward with a dumbfounded expression. ". . The cruise for you and your wife's honeymoon."

Both of the couple's eyes widened. "What honeymoon?!"

"Do you guys listen to Fugaku at all?" the boy said as he slapped his forehead with his palm. "Sasuke's father specifically told us that today, the day after the wedding, is the day where you board the ship with me and Hinata.

We were suppose to leave this morning at 11 o'clock and return in three days. This cruise was suppose fun . . . You guys are giving me a headache!"

Naruto removed his hand from his face. The center of his forehead was red. He threw his arms in the air and walked out, shaking his head.

". . . Your friend is, um . . . interesting," Sakura finally said.

Sasuke lifted himself off the bed. "Che, tell me about it."

-

The girl found it hard for her to not be amused by the beautiful ship that she had boarded with her luggage. Constantly, she held onto her white skirt to prevent the strong, warm wind from completely flipping it up.

"This is wonderful," she said.

"Hn," Sasuke merely muttered from behind and brushed past her. She frowned. Way to kill the moment, Uchiha.

When the two reached their room, the boy plunged the card in. Sakura eagerly waited behind him as he opened the door with a small push.

"This is wonderful!" she said, once again, with a wide smile. Her apple green irises scanned every aspect of the beautifully decorated, large room.

Sasuke dropped the card on the nearby table. "Is that all you say?"

Sakura slightly shrugged and looked at him. "I don't think there's anything wrong with saying it. I mean, seriously, what else is there to say! Everything's so neat, tidy, and beautiful! I'm sure you like it, too. And you have to lighten up a bit; it wouldn't hurt to do so."

The Uchiha eyed her for a moment before coldly saying:

"You're annoying."

His words were audible and her smiled disappeared but she continued to have her eyes that were no doubt filled with hurt on him. Momentarily, Sakura's eyes moved to the ground and she turned away, into the bedroom, as if pretending that nothing has happened.

Upon seeing her leave, he just turned away and picked up a brochure to at least kill the boring time until she would leave to go to the pool for a swim or something.

_He called me annoying! . . . He **does** hate me. _

Her attention turned to the knock on the half opened door.

"Hey," Naruto said, stepping in. "Got everything settled?"

Sasuke continued flipping through the booklet, not wanting to see or hear his blond friend. He set it down and looked up.

"Naruto," he began, "since when did you decide a couple's honeymoon is when their friends tag along? It's a vacation for _only_ the couple; for them to spend time with each other."

"I could be here if I want to. Just, man, just meet me at the bar upstairs at eight." With that, the blond left, leaving Sakura the opportunity to speak:

"Uh, Sasuke," she said. In the slightest way, it felt awkward for it was her first time saying his name. "We have a problem."

He groaned. This cruise was a problem. This whole marriage was a problem! How many more problems are going to continue coming their way?! "What now?"

"There's only one bed," Sakura breathlessly answered.

"So? You didn't mind sleeping in the same bed with me last night."

"But that was different! I did _not_ want to sleep on that bed; I only did that because I didn't want to sleep on the floor. But still, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

". . . Hell no."

She raised her eyebrows with curiosity. "Well, why not?!"

"You can't demand that I have to sleep on the couch," Sasuke said. "If there's anyone who's going to, it's you." The next thing Sakura knew, he walked out of the door and was out of her sight.

She only let out a quick and angry breath before unzipping her luggage, pulled out her half read novel, and, she too, left the room with the door promptly slammed shut.

-

It was already nightfall and they haven't seen each other since their departure that late morning. She wondered where her handsome dude went.

_Eight o'clock, at the bar, eh? He better not get drunk._

-

The bar was noisy with men hollering at the ones chugging down their glassful of beer. Sakura looked away and made a face in antipathy. Alcohol: yuck. Sasuke and Naruto sat at the counter with their drinks in front of them.

"Hey!"

She knew Naruto was talking to her but she didn't answer, she just walked towards them with a questioned expression.

"Hey," he repeated. "Sakura, want a drink?"

She shook her head and smiled seductively, "I don't drink alcohol."

The boy handed her a glass of beer as she approached the leather stool. "One sip won't hurt." But she remained shaking her head. "C'mon, Sakura!"

-

Moments later, she found herself waiting for her next glass with shaking hands clutching the empty glass of her previous drink. A meek sip of the alcohol would've been sufficiently appropriate, but engaging such a bitter liquid was hard for her to clarify.

Sasuke nearly passed out on the counter of the bar as Sakura sat still, except for her hands, with half opened eyes. Just as the bartender slid her next glass of beer in front of her, her eyes widened all of a sudden and quickly, but stumbling all over the place, she rushed over to the trash can and vomited.

". . . She'd had enough," was Naruto's only statement.

He dragged both Sakura and Sasuke up the stairs when his girlfriend appeared and offered a hand.

"Why thank you, Hinata," he said cheerfully. She only smiled shyly back.

The couple dropped the newlyweds on their bed when they reached their destination and he turned towards Hinata:

"They'll be fine. We'll leave them in peace; don't worry."

Not long after the couple left, Sasuke pulled himself up, rushed into the bathroom, and threw up the beer that was in his system. He vomited for so long, it left his stomach prone.

Not as intoxicated as before, the pink haired girl rolled off the bed also and tiredly changed into more comfortable clothes. When finished, she laid back down on the soft mattress.

She peered at the clock and it read 1 o'clock in the morning. Closing her eyes once again, she took a deep and only stared at the bright light that came from the bathroom until she fell asleep.

-

Blinding sunlight, fresh breezy air that came from the opened window, Sasuke knew right away that it was morning but lazily dug his face into the silky pillow.

_What the hell?_

He narrowed his eyes and scanned across the carpet floor. Clothes were scattered everywhere; from the nearby couch in the bedroom to the legs of the bed and all the way to the door, clothes had been thrown in every direction.

Something next to him shifted and he immediately froze. It turned over and its bare body pressed against his back.

Sasuke slowly turned his head around and his eyes latched with luminous green ones that had just opened.

"Oh my god!" the two screamed in unison, instinctively sitting up with the white sheets of the bed clutched tightly against their skin.

What the hell happened last night?

-

**Author's Note:** Holy cow, they're in deep shit now! Lol, I hope it wasn't _that_ long and boring and I hope you guys like it! The title is a bit weird and awkward but that's the reason why I chose it, you guys will understand the title in a couple more chapters. Please review!


End file.
